Realize
by vintageLOVEromantic
Summary: Harley October Vega had always loved living with the Mercer's. But she leaves one night, never looking back. What happens when Jack's in the hospital and he needs someone to look after him. *Set after the movie where Jack is still alive*
1. Coming Home

"Yo Harley, you got a phone call!" Aunt Julie shouted from the first floor of their apartment. Harley moaned and dragged herself out of her royal blue bed and reached for the cordless phone by her bedside. Picking it up, she muttered, "Hello?"

"Harls, it's Jerry. We need you to come home." He sounded worried. It must have been really important. It was ten o'clock in L.A and it meant that it was midnight out in Detroit. This definitely peaked her interest. "Why? What's going on? I know I missed Thanksgiving and –" She was cut off.

"That's not it. Evelyn's dead and Jackie's in the hospital. We need you to come home and take care of him for a while." Jerry must have been out his mind and off in another world if he thought that she would help that good for nothing asshole after what he did.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jack stumbled around the house, giggling and laughing. It was the last night she'd ever spend in the Mercer house and after hanging with the boys she had come to call brothers, she decided to sit out on the porch and look up at the sky. Harley found him on the porch, unable to get into the house on his own. He was tweaking again, making this the fourth time that she had to take care of him. Shushing him, she pushed him up the stairs and into his room. Evelyn was down in the basement doing laundry. Bobby and Angel would tear Jack a new one if they found out he was using again. Jack fell onto his bed and pulled Harley down with him. He giggled again and blinked._

_"Harley, you're such a good kid. I don't know what I'd do without you." He slurred as he pulled her into a sloppy hug. He never used to be like this. It all began when he started hanging with those sketchy musicians at school. Harley pushed him away and propped him up on a pillow._

_"You'd probably die out on the porch." She muttered, not meaning for him to hear it. But he did. His eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "You sound…exactly like Bobby and Angel. Always so self-righteous, little Harley October. Always telling me that I'm going nowhere with my music." He sneered._

_"Don't call me that. You know how much I hate it when people call me that. You know that's what Marcus called me." She spat, remembering what her stepfather called her before he was taken away to jail for molesting her. Evelyn took her in and Harley had been living there ever since._

_"You don't like anyone calling you anything. No 'Sweet Heart' or 'Honey'. I think its cause you're a tease. That's why you were sent away. You deserved everything your father did to you." And with that, he fell asleep. Tears formed in Harley's eyes at what he said. Never had he brought up before because he knew how much it hurt._

_She stood up and walked out of his room, shutting the door and shutting him out of her life forever. She went to the room she shared with Angel and pulled out the purple duffel bag she showed up at the Mercer house with so long ago. Angel woke up and rubbed his bleary eyes. "Harls, what are you doing? Is it Jackie again?" he asked, sitting up._

_"He just called me Harley October, that's all. It's fine. I'm going to stay with my Aunt out in California. She flew in yesterday and wanted me to stay with her for a while. She didn't even know my mom had me. So she wants to get to know me. I already talked about this to Evelyn." She lied so she didn't let it slip that she was upset over what Jack said._

_"Oh, well we're gonna miss you. And you're gonna have to call us everyday and tell us how you're doing, okay?" He pulled her into a hug and ruffled her hair affectionately. Angel had always been her favorite Mercer brother. She had to room with him so she got to know the real Angel apart from the tough one outside of the house._

_She hoisted her duffel bag on her back and walked down the hall towards Bobby's room. She set the bag down and knocked lightly, opening the door to find him talking to Jerry. "Hey there, Toby. I guess you're coming to tell us you're leaving?" Bobby pulled her into the room and sat her on his bed. She nodded her head and laid her head on Bobby's shoulder._

_"You know, you can always come back here if you want to. We're always gonna be here for you. Angel, Jerry, even Cracker Jack, and me." Harley stood up when she heard a car park outside of the house. Stepping out of the room, she grabbed her duffel bag and went down the stairs to where Evelyn and her Aunt Julie were talking._

_"You ready to go?" Her aunt asked her. Harley nodded, taking one last look around the house before hugging Evelyn and heading outside of the house. She didn't want to change her mind and end up staying. She climbed into the car and didn't look back as she and her Aunt drove away._

_Jack woke up the next day and threw up in the trashcan Harley had placed next to his bed. He groaned, remembering everything he said to her last night. Standing up, he went to Angel's room to find Harley but she wasn't there. Her bed was all cleared out and made nicely. Her little nick-nacks weren't on the dresser. Jack ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jerry, Angel, and Bobby were all sitting and eating breakfast._

_"Where's Harley?" he shouted, his hair was mussed and he had yet to shower. His eyes were bloodshot and it gave off the tale-tell sign that he had been using last night. Angel stood up and said, "She's gone. She went to California with her aunt."_

**FLASHBACK**

"Just give him a chance. He's changed after Mom died. He's not the dickhead he once was." Jerry pleaded. Harley hated when he did that. Put on that sweet and innocent voice and it made her do anything he wanted. He used it all the time when he didn't want to get caught sneaking out.

"Fine. But if he so much as complains once, I'm gone." And Harley hung up the phone. She sighed, running a hand through her black and green hair. This was gonna be fun.


	2. Apologies

A bright green Kawasaki Ninja sped down the highway, weaving in and out of traffic before it pulled out onto and exit. It took a street near a big pond that had frozen over not too long ago. After passing a few houses, the bike slowed down a bit and pulled into the driveway of the Mercer house. It looked like it just went through World War III and was just being reconstructed. Bobby and Angel were standing outside of the house, making repairs. Harley pulled off her helmet, shaking out her golden yellow, bright green, and partially black hair. She pulled her duffel bag off her back and set it down on the asphalt.

"Well I'll be damned. If it isn't my little Toby. Come give your big brother a hug." Bobby shouted loudly, whooping as he wrapped her in a big bear hug and swung her around laughing. He set her down and as soon as her feet hit the ground, Angel swept her up again. Tossing her over his shoulder, he walked away.

"Angel, put me down!! Sofi, help me!" she screamed, knowing that Camille and Sofia wouldn't be too far. Sure enough, the two women came running to her aid and tackled Angel into the snow. Jerry's girls came out the house, yelling out their battle cries as they threw their selves on him.

"What you gone and done to your hair now? It's all bright and shit! You look like you came from the circus!" Angel exclaimed as soon as the girls let up. He held a couple of strands of her hair in his hand, looking at it. "Thanks, Ange. I really appreciate that." Harley said deadpanned.

"What, you forget about me too?" Jerry scoffed as he held his arms wide open. Harley stood up and embraced him. He smelt like coffee and donuts, meaning that he picked up breakfast for everyone. "I didn't forget you, Jere-bear." He scrunched up his face at the nickname.

"Do I get a hug?" A voice rang out over all the excitement. Harley froze and turned towards the house. Standing in the doorway was Jack. He still looked the same. His hair was still borderline messy but still good enough to look hot. He wore his trademark leather jacket with one arm out of the sleeve and in the cast. All in all, Jack looked exactly how Harley remembered and it threw her off like it always did before.

"Hey everyone, why don't we go in for breakfast. I've got coffee and donuts for everyone." Jerry shouted, clapping his hands to break up the tension that hung in the air. Everything was Jack wanted to say was left unspoken when he spotted her from the doorway. She had changed so much and had grown up as well. He hoped, no he prayed, that she didn't still hold a grudge over what he had said so long ago.

He waited by the doorway until she was the last one in the house. Angel had grabbed her duffel bag and tossed it in Bobby's old room. She smiled almost hesitantly and rushed into the dining room with everyone else, taking a seat in between Bobby and Angel on the far end of the table. Harley was avoiding him, which definitely meant that she remembered.

Harley ran a hand through her multi-coloured hair and sighed. Looking around the table, she could see the happiness that the Mercer family had found. Except for Jack. Jack was always searching for something. That's why he had his music and his drugs and his booze. But there was always something missing to him.

"So tell us all about you and California. I'm pretty sure you got some interesting stories from the looks of your hair." Sofia teased, cheekily. Everyone laughed except for Jack. He was actually interested in hearing what she had to say. Then maybe he might've gotten an idea as to what she had been going through while she was gone.

"Well after Aunt Julie and I left, I guess I was like 15. You guys were all older and getting ready to leave and shit. I decided I wanted a change. So I dyed my hair, pierced, and tattooed my body with my Aunt's help and just shed everything that I didn't like anymore. I went to school, joined the soccer team, and just lived life. Everything was fine." She shrugged her shoulders, reaching for a jelly-filled powdered donut.

Everyone smiled but Jack was surprised inwardly. He wondered where her piercings and tattoos were. He shook that thought from his head and smacked himself mentally. 'This is Harley you're talking about. She isn't meant to be anything more that just your sister. Right?' he thought.

"You know, I had a long flight. I'm just gonna go to bed if that's okay with you guys." She yawned as she pulled herself out of her chair. Bobby nodded, "You're gonna have my old room so just make yourself comfortable." And with that, Harley left to go upstairs. She pulled off her green leather jacket and slumped on Bobby's bed. Flopping backwards, she sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

"You know, Chica, I can see you still want Jackie boy. And form the looks of it, he want you too." Sofia's all-knowing, Latina voice came from outside the room. Harley shot up and was alarmed. "Don't worry, we're keeping this a secret between us girls." Camille piped. Harley knew these women were good for her brothers.

"Thanks you guys. Just let me know if you're gonna hatch some diabolical plan to get me and Fairy together." She joked as she pulled out a small tank top and some shorts for her to wear to bed. The girls smirked and went back downstairs to eat, leaving the door wide open. Harley never cared before and she still didn't now so she changed in the middle of the room, pulling off her shirt just as Jack came to talk to her. As soon as he saw her, his mouth ran dry.

She had her back turned to him so all he could see was the expanse of her back that had been marked with angel wings, two guns, and a rose in the middle. A huge banner sat above it all, saying "È Sempre Quei Calmi" meaning, "It's always the quiet ones". She had always been proud of her Italian heritage. Jack cleared his throat, getting Harley's attention. She gasped and turned around to face him, covering her chest.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She scowled as Jack turned around so she could pull her shirt on. She yanked on her tank top and made sure that Jack wasn't peeking. He wasn't. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to know if we could talk." He was still facing away from her.

"What do we have to talk about? Nothing, as far as I'm concerned." Jack winced at the abrasiveness of her voice so he turned around. She had this cold look on her face and Jack knew he had waited way too long to apologize. "Harley, I never meant to say any of those things I said. I was tweaking and I'm not the same kid I was back then." He tried but Harley held up her hand, silencing him almost immediately.

"I don't care anymore. As far as I'm concerned, I'm only looking after you for Bobby, Angel, and Jerry. Right now, you don't exist to me." She looked him up and down coldly before shutting the door in his face. Placing her back against it, she started to cry because she knew that what she said was a complete and utter lie.

Jack turned away from the room and walked towards his own, passing Camille and Sofia. It was obvious they had been eavesdropping. Jack rolled his eyes and sat in his room, his guitar sitting next to him. How he longed to play but he had to wait until his shoulder healed. "That was the worst apology attempt ever, Jackie boy. You gotta try harder than that." Sofia sat down on next to him, moving his guitar to its stand.

"How the hell else am I supposed to apologize if she won't even talk to me?!" He flipped out. Camille looked a bit peeved. She sat down on the other side of Jack and linked her arm with his. "Think of it this way. You have at least a month until your arm heals. Which means you have a month of Harley being in the house. Use it to your advantage, you dolt." And with that, she smacked Jack upside his head.


	3. Run

"It was the type of feeling that can't be explained. The way she moved her lips, drove me insane. Now I'm left here in the wake of something more. She made it hard to leave as she stood by the door in a v-neck tee shirt and nothing more than a single tear rolling down her cheek, whoa." Harley sung as she bopped around the kitchen. Eggs were being fried and pancakes were cooking on the stove as she poured herself a glass of orange juice,

"Don't go away again. I want to be more than a phone call at four AM. Seems like every time you come back home, it's just to steal my heart again." She crooned into the spatula, dropping it immediately as she heard someone clapping behind her. Whipping around, she found Bobby leaning against the wall, smirking. "Oh, don't stop on my account. That was quite the performance." He teased.

"Oh shut-up. Go get Jack and you guys can go eat breakfast. I'm gonna go run for a bit." She said as she plopped down a plate ladled with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Washing her hands, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled on her hoodie. "You're not gonna eat?" Bobby asked with his mouth full of pancakes and syrup.

"Real nice, but no. I'm a vegetarian. And I'm not eating any of that nasty bacon. I'll eat later, cause I'm not that hungry anyways." She waved him off and slipped on her Chucks. Jack was stumbling down the stairs, scratching his stomach and yawning. He had nothing on but his pajama pants and the cast for his arm. "You're not really going _outside_, are you?" He asked.

Pulling out a small semi-automatic handgun, she made a face. Then she lifted up the left leg of her sweat pants to reveal an army issued K-Bar. Bobby whistled and chuckled. "I'd hate to be the dumbass that fucks with my Toby. You just gonna jog to the lake?" he asked, spearing another piece of pancake.

"I'm thinking of going out past the lake and towards the park. I'll be back in half an hour." Harley shut the door behind her and pulled her hood on. Taking a breath, she started to run. When things got tough, Harley went for a run. She could run three miles straight, without stopping, before her legs started to quake. She loved the feeling that she was leaving her problems behind, even if it was temporary. And for a while, Harley could forget about time and just be by herself.

That's where Harley found herself at the park right by the lake. It was the dead of winter and every time Harley exhaled, she could see the cloud of hot air that came out. She didn't mind the cold so much. Everything was peaceful. That was until her cell phone rang loudly from her pocket. Scowling, she answered it.

"Hey Toby, you've been out longer than half an hour and I gotta leave for work in ten minutes. You coming home?" Bobby asked. She realized that she had been sitting there for more than just half an hour. Sighing, "Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit. Just leave his medicine schedule on the table and go to work." Harley hung up the phone and pocketed it.

After Bobby and Jack had devoured the breakfast Harley made, they settled in front of the television, watching some pro-wrestler show. Bobby glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for him to head to work. He called Harley and told her that he had to leave soon. 'Maybe it's time I set this plan in motion.' Jack thought as he flipped through channels.

"Alright, Fairy. Harley'll be back any minute now. I'm leaving the meds and the schedule with her so you don't do anything _stupid_. Don't give her any shit 'cause I don't feel like taking care of you in the hospital again. Be good." Bobby ruffled his little brother's hair and shrugged on his heavy jacket, walking out the door right into Harley.

"Oh shit! That was fast." Bobby's eyes were wide and he was clearly surprised that the girl had run so fast in such a short amount of time. Harley rolled her eyes and squeezed past him, heading towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Downing the whole thing, she sat on the couch as far from Jack as possible and Bobby noticed this. "Hey Harley, come outside with me for a minute." He motioned for her to follow him, which she did.

Bobby went outside and started up his car, leaving the engine on as he looked at Harley expectantly. Seeing his face, Harley caved. "Okay, I'll tell you. Jesus, fucking hate when you give me that look. He just…he walked in on me changing yesterday when I said I was gonna go sleep." Bobby looked pissed at what she said.

"Don't worry, he didn't see anything except my back tattoo. And he turned around as quickly as possible. But he wanted to apologize for what he said before I left so long ago. And I shut him out." Harley started to fiddle with the drawstrings of her hood, a sign that she was anxious or nervous. Bobby knew all her quirks. She clenched and unclenched her fists when she was mad, she dug her index fingernail into her neck when she knew she had done something wrong (She even had scars from it) , and she fiddled with anything and everything when she was nervous. But he knew that when Harley wanted to get out, she would go for a run. There was no stopping her because it was her way of dealing with things.

"Oh baby girl, you know what I'm gonna tell you. You both were kids and I know you. You never used to be the type to hold grudges. He realized, after you left, what he did. Jackie hated himself for it and he hated what he had become. He changed. He came to me when he wanted to give up drugs. You don't know how much it hurt all of us to hear him screaming or shaking and crying because he wanted a fix. You two used to be so close and don't think I didn't see you always looking at him with that love-like look in your eyes. He needs you and you need to forgive him."

Bobby drew her into a hug and held her close for a few minutes. There were rare moments where Bobby wasn't such a tough guy or "The Michigan Mauler". Harley didn't care. She had Angel, Bobby, and Jerry and that was all that she needed. Pulling away from him, she wiped at her face to get rid of any tears that may have fallen. "Get your ass to work, Bobby. You're gonna be late." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hon, I can walk in any time I want. I'm my own boss. Now get your pretty little ass in the house before you freeze out here. This ain't Cali no more." He smirked before climbing in to his car and pulling out of the driveway. She watched as the car grew smaller and smaller in the distance. "I wish I was in Cali. It'd be so much better than here." She muttered before turning around and walking back into the house.

Jack was still sitting there on the couch, watching cartoons. Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends was on and it seemed like Jack was thoroughly interested in it. Harley picked up the schedule and looked at the times. The next time he'd have to take his meds would be a couple of hours from now. This was gonna be awkward.


End file.
